Cenizas
by Ambitious Witch
Summary: La guerra no había traído nada más que dolor en los dos frentes. Nada más que llanto. Nada más que cenizas. One-short. UA.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares o acontecimientos no me pertenecen. Sí yo fuera George R.R Martin, terminaría la saga de una buena vez.**

**Nota de la autora:**** Es mi primer fic aquí, así que suplico piedad. No es más que algo cursi que se me ocurrió luego de ver una adaptación nueva de _Romeo y Julieta _y que la actriz me recordara en algunas cosas a Lyanna. Esto es un UA, _muy_ alternativo, que se sitúa sí la batalla en el Tridente hubiera salido a favor de Rhaegar, Ned fue a la Torre de la Alegría por Lyanna antes de que muriera por quién sabe qué.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

_**Cenizas**_

_**By**_

_**Ambitious Witch**_

* * *

Lord Varys contempló con tristeza el velatorio que se desarrollaba en el Septo de Baelor, los nobles pasaban despedirse por última vez de la familia real, o de la parte de ella que había padecido, al menos, el eunuco se enorgullecía de ver a la reina Rhaella con el pequeño príncipe Viserys y la diminuta Daenerys en brazos, él nunca había querido que los Targaryen sufrieran el daño de sus más valiosos miembros, sólo quería que el reinado demente de Aerys terminara.

La Rebelión de Robert había estado destinada _rescatar_ a Lyanna Stark y vengar a su padre y hermano del por el cruel final que les había proporcionado el Rey Loco, liberar al reino de un reinado terrible… En parte era una rebelión "noble", claro, sí se creían las palabras de Robert y los suyos, que como los de su bando enemigo también estaban siendo velados, pero lejos de la capital, en Bastión de Tormentas, donde los partidarios de los dragones no podían descargar su furia.

Varys observó a todos los presentes pasando por el Septón Supremo para ver por última vez al joven príncipe Rhaegar que yacía en el lugar junto con su esposa y sus dos hijos, cada uno en lugares diferentes. La princesa Elia y sus niños habían sido encontrados muertos en sus habitaciones, asesinados por quien sabe qué persona (muchos partidarios de la casa Targaryen miraban con ojos recelosos a los Lannister), y el príncipe había regresado del Tridente después de una victoria amarga, sólo para encontrarse que su familia había sido asesinada y que su padre, más loco que nunca, había intentado quemar la ciudad según las palabras del joven Jaime Lannister.

Los norteños se habían replegado, y se firmó la paz luego de la derrota de Robert Baratheon, pero el heredero de los Targaryen no duró más allá de tres meses, tenía heridas internas o eso había dicho el Gran Maestre, aquel viejo gusano. Luego de declarar a la reina madre como regente hasta la mayoría de edad de alguno de sus hijos menores, Rhaegar recibió una carta de Eddard Stark y su semblante empeoró, sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse y abandonó el consejo para luego encerrarse en su cámara, esa fue la última vez que el eunuco lo había visto con vida.

Finalmente cerrado y con un par de guardias reales en los lugares más alejados, el lugar parecía bastante aterrador, Varys era el único presente en el Septo, o al menos eso pensaba.

La puerta principal se abrió y el guardia se sobresaltó, una figura encapuchada pidió permiso para entrar, el caballero la denegó y entonces volvió a suplicar:

―Se lo ruego, ser. Tengo que verle.

Lord Varys reconoció esa voz y salió de las sombras sorprendido.

―Está bien, Ser Barristan, deje que ella pase.

― ¿Lord Varys?―el caballero frunció el ceño ante la mujer, pero el eunuco volvió a asentir con tranquilidad.

―Estoy seguro de que a los septones no les molestara una persona más.

El caballero asintió, dejando pasar a la jovencita que se sacó lentamente la capucha gris, dejando entrever una larga cabellera castaña enmarañada y un rostro pálido como el mármol marcado por sufridos ojos grises. La Araña sintió lástima por ella, por la última vez que la había visto, tan bonita y sonrojada con la corona de rosas azules en el torneo.

Aquella joven parecía ser el fantasma de Lyanna Stark.

Se acercó con lentitud al lugar donde yacía el último dragón, con una armadura diferente a la que había usado en el Tridente pues esa había quedado casi destruida, con su espada entre las manos, Lyanna se mordió los labios para contener el llanto.

―Me escapé de Ned con la perspectiva de verlo―murmuró con voz rota―, y en el palacio dijeron que debía dirigirme aquí. ¿Cómo pasó esto? Las últimas noticias que le dieron a mi hermano fue que Robert había muerto.

―Al parecer Lord Robert le cobró su propia muerte al príncipe, mi señora, dijeron que tenía heridas internas, que fue afortunado en seguir viviendo por tanto tiempo―. Recibió una carta de su hermano la anoche, y hoy lo encontramos así.

― ¿Y usted sabe que decía esa carta, Lord Varys?

―Decía que usted…―frunció el ceño tratando de recordar el mensaje―Que usted había sido hallada en una cama de sangre.

―Oh, así que era eso―las lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de la loba―. El precio de mi bienestar lo he pagado con su vida.

― ¿Señora?

― ¿Sería posible que me dejaran sola, Lord Varys?

Por extraño que pareciera, la Araña asintió y se alejó de ella llevándose a los guardias cerrando las grandes puertas, Lyanna dejó la capa en el suelo, paseó por los lugares en los que la familia real yacía, deteniéndose primero en el lugar de la princesa Elia, que había sido recostada con su pequeño hijo en brazos, las heridas espantosas que había sufrido se notaban demasiado como para poder recordar su frágil belleza morena. Lyanna deslizo una de sus manos para tocar el dorso de la difunta.

―Lo lamento, mi señora―susurró―. Nunca quise que algo malo le pasara, ni a sus pequeños, pero incluso quisiera atreverme a decir que odié el momento en que lo vi por primera vez, estaría mintiendo. Ambas nos enamoramos de un hombre demasiado ambicioso para nuestro propio bien. Sólo espero que usted encuentre paz, y que sus asesinos ardan en los infiernos.

Observó también a la pequeña Rhaenys que yacía en otra cama de piedra, se parecía mucho a su madre, pero era algo más pálida, como Rhaegar.

Lyanna se paró frente al cadáver del hombre cuya ambición y amor habían condenado al país, porque sí, al principio lo que movía a Rhaegar había sido la ambición, la tendencia de que en su sangre habría de nacer el príncipe prometido, pero su pobre esposa no había podido dárselo, y él había posado su mirada en ella, pero el juego podía ser para dos, y Lyanna también había logrado enamorarlo.

Pero ahora nada quedaba. Sólo cenizas de lo que había sido.

Posó una mano sobre su rostro ¿Cómo muerto podía seguir siendo tan guapo? Tal vez ese era uno de los talentos de Rhaegar, recordó las canciones que componía y las discusiones ingeniosas que armaba cuando vivieron felices aquellos pocos meses en la Torre de la Alegría, el cómo la había abrazado cuando se enteró lo que Rey Loco le había hecho a Brandon y a su padre.

"Él no tenía escusa", había dicho con dureza, "y esto es algo que yo tampoco le perdonare."

Jaime Lannister había matado al Rey Loco, después de que este no se creyera lo de la victoria de su hijo mayor y delirara con quemar la ciudad, el Joven León le había clavado su espada, Rhaegar lo había enviado al Muro luego de que se confesara.

Le acarició el rostro con dulzura, una casi no había sido capaz de mostrar antes de conocerle.

―Nuestro hijo está bien―dijo con una triste sonrisa―, le dejé una carta a Ned antes de irme, que sí me pasaba algo lo cuidara. Vivirá bien, es muy parecido a mí, y será mejor que la vida que yo pudiera darle sola, el bastardo de un lord queda mejor, que el de la traidora que se escapó con el dragón.

Soltó un sollozo y acarició la daga que traía en un cinturón de la falda, la desenfundó, pensando en que tenía a Ned, pero que sí no hubiera sido por su carta quizás su amante seguiría con vida… Ned había pensado en su bienestar, en que quizás ella podría haber muerto en el parto, en que estaba más segura lejos de los Targaryen…

Lyanna se subió al lugar en donde yacía y se recostó contra el pecho cubierto de metal del joven, la daga era muy hermosa, de un acero que no se podía comparar…

Varys se encontró con aquel cuadro trágico poco después, la imagen quizás lo perseguiría siempre, el cuerpo de la pequeña Stark yaciendo sobre el de Rhaegar mientras goteaba un torrente de sangre desde su vientre, la larga cabellera castaña de Lyanna casi tocaba el suelo.

El fuego había iniciado esa guerra, la pasión de la doncella del Norte y del príncipe, el orgullo de Robert, la locura de Aerys, y ese había sido el resultado, la muerte, la perdida, las cenizas.


End file.
